Wolf Chronicles
by kyubi uzumaki
Summary: A painful past, a promising future, and a journey into a young mans broken life. Join Alan Fang as he fights his past to find his destany, and his happiness in a world where Everything he knows is shattered beyond control. Read&Review heavily and enjoy
1. Chapter 1: The Beginning

Born on a rain soaked night and raised by a wolf, a boy leaves the family he has ever known to find his destiny. His name is Alan Fang. He is a lean, powerful youth that's 17. Bloody red hair and piercing blue eyes are all that his parents left him. As his story begins he is ending the life of his prey; a 12-point buck. While he is eating a hermit appeared with the wolf.

"Hello young Fang. I am known as Stoneclaw by this mother of yours. Do you mind sharing some of that with me?" The old man, now known as Stoneclaw, asked.

Alan pushed the dead deer towards him and sat down on a rock close by. As Stoneclaw sat down he said, "Thank you."

When he spoke again it was with a dark seriousness in his voice. "So you want to become a Striker. I'll train you, but you must leave for Minar, and you can live at the foot of my mountain with your mother in exchange for food if you wish"

At the break of dawn Stoneclaw found Alan meditating on a stump in the forest. _Hello Master Stoneclaw,_ Said a voice in his head, _And how are you today?_

"Who are you?" He asked the voice. As he did Alan stirred.

"Alan Fang." Was the reply.

Then Stoneclaw couldn't help but laugh as he replied, "So you are, child, so you are."

"And," The young one said, expectantly staring at him.

"I am fine. Now go eat." Stoneclaw said.

As Alan left, Stoneclaw noticed how wolf like the boy had become. 'How can he change his destiny from this dark path of war?' Sitting on the stump, he meditated for hours until a low thump made him look around until he saw a dead deer at his feet. _'He's good,'_ Stoneclaw thought as he skinned the deer and the wolf appeared, _'Really good. Too good, maybe, but we will see in time. Yes, we will see.'_ After starting a pot of boiling water, Alan appeared. "Alan! Why are you here?"

As Alan stared at the wolf she came over and hugged him. "Be safe, Mother. I will return for you. I promise."

Stoneclaw soon understood and spoke. "So your leaving for Minar. Are you sure you're ready?"

With tears in his eyes Alan replied, "I am, Master. Please take care of mother for me. Goodbye."

Venturing out to the Newland Plains he traveled all the way on foot to the town of Kulan. He knew that he would have a hard time, but every time he failed he tried even harder to succeed. Two days after successfully crossing the plains, he camped on a small hill and was about to lay down when he was attacked by a pack of hungry Kulan Wrags. As they circled his camp the leader of the pack came forward to challenge him. Soon the silent night sky was rent by the packs howls as their leader and Alan clashed together in a heated struggle for survival and supremacy. It had been a while since he had fought a Wrag and this one seemed familiar so he sought out its mind.

_You!_ Replied a shocked Alan mentally. _It's been five years since I last fought you. How are you?_

Suddenly the pack went quiet and the Wrag spoke to him mentally.

_You're the boy. Yes. I remember it well. I am Fernas. And you, who cost me a meal that day, are?_ It asked.

_Alan Fang._ Was Alan's reply.

_Very well, Alan Fang. I can sense that great things will happen so I will join you with this._ Then Fernas handed Alan a tooth from his mouth.

Afterwards Alan reached the town of Kulan. Striking on his luck he ran into a female officer. Her name is Elan Rose. A 5'7" beauty with long strawberry blonde hair shining against her sparkling sea blue eyes. Sensing his approach she drew her weapon only to find him unharmed and nervous.

"What's up," she said, startling him, "Are you lost?"

"In a way," He said nervously, "Are you with Striker, miss?"

"Yes, I am." She said, watching his face light up. "I'm Elan Rose."

"And a rose you still are." He dared to say.

Blushing she said, "Thank you. What is your name?"

As he whimpered she stepped up to him and held him. "You were raised by wolves, weren't you?"

In her gentle embrace he answered her questions. "I'm Alan Fang… and my mother is a wolf." His voice grew weak and his vision dim so he stared at her weakly and said one more word before he passed out, "Help…"

"Alan! What the…" Feeling his forehead she shook her hand to cool it off and cussed. "He's burning up fast. Better get him to my room." She said, but inside she thought, _'He's pretty cute.' _Blushing at the thought she picked him up, and cradling him against her chest went to her hotel room. As she took care of him he said the three words she'd never forget. Upon hearing them she knew that he had to get better or she would never forgive herself so she stayed up caring for him day and night for three days straight. _'Please heal soon.'_ She thought, as she wiped off his head with a damp cloth. "Wrags. He came in with a pack of Wrags. Who is this guy?" She asked herself as she made some broth for him to drink. "Well, whoever he is, I still think he's cute." She said, blushing lightly. She went back to his side and helped him to drink the broth as she continued to think. At times he would say those three words that she loved, causing her to remember small parts of her childhood that she cherished lovingly. Then, one day, it happened. She was eating a rice ball lunch and drinking a cup of tea when he started to stir around and groan in pain. Worried, she went to his side to comfort him and noticed how much he looked like a boy she used to know, but wrote it off as a coincidence. Then he said something that made her freeze and stare at him in shock. The words were, "Elan, please stay safe."

'_It can't be! How much have I missed out on? Will it hurt me? Does he still love me, or does he love another?'_ Then she remembered.


	2. Chapter 2: The Woodland Angel

It was a warm summer afternoon and she was playing in a meadow near her village when she found a wounded boy. When she approached him he tried to rise but soon he fell back to the ground and whimpered. She soon found out why by bumping into a chain attached to a weakened bear trap. Removing his arm from the trap was a bad idea as she was soon tackled to the ground by the same boy who used his body to shield her from a nearby blast. Getting up to leave he saw her shocked and scared so he hugged her and said three words, "Please stay safe." Then he took her back home.

"Thank you." She said before holding up a finger and dashing to her room. Waiting as she had asked he soon found her standing in front of him holding a crystal rose in her hands. Holding it out to him she said, "I don't have much, but please accept this crystal rose as a token of my gratitude for saving my life."

Taking the rose he attached it to a small gold chain necklace and then said, "Thank you…Elan. I am Alan Fang. If we meet again I hope to find you well. Until then please stay safe."

Staring at him in disbelief she saw a small gold chain around his neck. _'I wonder what's on here.'_ She thought as she reached for the chain. When it was almost free someone knocked on her door. "One minute." She said as she walked to the door to open it. Standing at the door was Tanya Shade, the only other female member in her team.

"Elan," She said, shock in her voice, "It's him. He's that boy from five years ago." All the while they both stared at the glowing crystal rose.

"A- Alan! My beloved woodland angel is on my bed. What should I do, Tanya?"

"First, calm down. Now then Elan, tell me how you feel about him and do you want him to join us?"

At first Tanya kept her face calm and soothing but she looked like a worried mother when she finished. Blushing at the mere thought of her voice revealing the love and devotion she feels for her angelic guard. "You're in love with him, aren't you? I can tell because of how you're blushing, you won't say anything, and you're staring at him like he might disappear. Tell me how much you love him."

'_I had hoped that it would never come to this, but I guess that this is Fate's plan for me.'_ She thought.

Raising her gaze she began to speak, her eyes growing brighter with each word while her voice turned to velvet in a heartbeat, scaring Tanya with the depth of her devotion as she spoke of him like he was a god or something. Soon though, Tanya quit being scared and listened to Elan's devoted voice as she talked to her, telling her how truly deep her love ran.

"Elan?" Tanya finally said, hoping to somehow understand this outrageous level of devotion that Elan has for the boy on her bed.

"Yes, Tanya?" Elan replied, looking utterly confused by her teammate's reaction.

"Why do you feel such a strong level of devotion will help him recover faster?" Tanya asked, looking at them both at the same time.

"I don't Tanya. I know that this is his battle and he will fight it, but that won't stop me from loving him with every cell in my body. He may have my heart, but I owe him my life. Tanya, he actually does own my life! I would be dead right now if he hadn't saved my life long ago." She said, starting to break down into hysterics before putting her head on his shoulder. "So you see... I owe him everything that I can do to help him recover and then some."

Tanya, seeing her partner and friend tearing herself up like this, couldn't help but to be worried for the girl, and shocked at her friends claims of the boys glory, so she asked,

"He saved your life? How? When?" Tanya asked in rapid succession.

"Yes, he did. He fought off a mountain Wrag that was going to eat me when I was 12. He nearly died to save me from that creature. Even after the trap…" She said, holding onto him for comfort without hurting him. "That's why I want to do all that I can to make sure that he gets better, Tanya. That's why I love him. I owe him too much not to be true to my feelings for him"

Tanya just nodded and thought back before saying. "Wow. You never said anything about this, so why suddenly now? Will you tell me the story?" Tanya asked.

"He is why I'm telling you this now, and I will tell you our tale after I eat." As soon as she finished she began.


	3. Chapter 3: A Past Revealed

"When I first saw him I wasn't sure what he would do, but as he fell and whimpered I knew he was safe. As I approached him he gave me a warning glance and stared at the trap with open fear. Once his arm was free he tackled me to the ground away from the exploding trap. Winded and scared I watched as he rose and was surprised to find myself standing as well. Then he grabbed me and I gladly threw myself into his arms for him.

"Stay safe…please." He said as he held me.

As often as I heard those three words hearing them in his voice made me blush for the first time in my life, so I made a deal with him: If he would take me home then I would promise to stay safe for only him. Suddenly he had me cradled against his chest and was running towards my house. As we got closer to my house he became very nervous and set me down at the door only to start fixing his clothes until I put them back the way they were, noticing the blood on them.

"Trust me." I said before grabbing his arm I put it over my shoulder and my arm around his waist just in time to help support his leg. Opening the door to the house I yelled for mom.

"Ye- Oh my god! What hap-" My mother said when she saw him.

Suddenly he stiffened and coughed up blood. "Quick! We need a doctor. Please, just hold on." I begged him.

"For you…" He said before coughing up some more blood.

"For me." I said, crying. When the doctor arrived I led her to my room we found Alan laying on the edge of my bed reaching out for me.

"S-stay." He said to me before staring at the doctor and said, "Please, Kinara, let her stay."

Grasping my hand he slowly pulled me closer and kissed my hand, causing me to blush cherry red.

"I don't see why not, but she will have to have..." Taking off the shirt she was shocked to find two of Alan's ribs sticking out of his chest. "Bad. This is very bad. Can you watch him for me?"

As I looked at him he gave me a weak smile and slowly nodded before saying, "Please."

Hearing his velvety soft voice begging for me, I knew that I would stay for him.

"Yes. He must live, doctor. I owe him my life." I said as he fell asleep.

"Why?" My mother, Heaven, asked as she put a cup of tea in my free hand and pointed at Alan.

"I was nearly eaten by a black Wrag, but he jumped at the beast and beat it back with just his bare hands." I said as I slipped my hand into his.

"Oh. My. And he still brought you back?" She said, staring at his sleeping form and our entwined hands as I kissed him.

"Yes. He ran all the way from the North Woods just like this with me. He cradled me to his chest the whole way here. It was a tender, loving sort of cradling, but I felt –safe– in his arms." I said as I rubbed his hand.

Then, leaning down, I whispered into his ear and he woke up.

"Painful…" He said, and then he grimaced as two loud cracks issued from his chest, "But useful. Can I have that tea please?"

Holding the cup for him I helped him drink the tea.

"Thank…" His eyes went wide with shock as his lips were covered by mine lips in a gentle, loving kiss. Finally breaking the kiss I said, "Now I can begin…"

As I watched he slipped his ring on my finger and said, "No. now you can begin to repay me. I apologize for not telling you my name sooner. I am Alan Fang."

"I am Elan Rose, and I think you're an angel." I replied in a loving, tender voice.

"Then I am your angel to command forever." He said, holding up my hand to reveal his real mothers ring on my second index finger. It was her only wedding ring.

"Yes. Forever is perfect with you in my arms, dear." I said lovingly

Feeling true love for the first time he fell into my arms and cried as I rubbed his back and sung him to sleep in my arms.

"Sleep well, my dear angel." I whispered before lying down to sleep with him still crying in my arms.

"She's actually going to sleep with him. Is that ok?" Said a musical voice behind Heaven.

"She's happy, she's in love with him, and I approve of his maneuver. They will make a godly couple, won't they?" She said happily.

"Yes. They will." The voice replied. "So he asked her?"

She nodded as she closed the door smiling for their happiness. Alan woke up to feel of the warm sunlight on his back and the smell of bacon.

"Awaken my precious flower. I wish to speak with you." He said as he awoke.

"And I wish to kiss you, my glorious angel." Then I grabbed his head and kissed him. At first he was careful, but soon he melted into it, and pulled me closer to deepen the kiss for me.

When we finally broke the kiss I said, "How long will you leave me to train for me, Alan?"

Feeling my silent sobs he pulled me closer to his chest and says, "I don't even really want to, but I must, so until we meet again here is my final gift." As he took my left hand I noticed that the ring had changed from black to dark red, but after he pressed it to his heart it changed to pink.

"Now you own my heart. With it, you can be sure that I will return to you." He said while he held me.

"You promise. No lies." I pleaded desperately, keeping him as close to me as I could.

"I am yours to command, but if I don't go I will just hurt you, so I must go. Please don't worry, but keep me in your prayers, my rose, and I shall always be with you right here." He said, pointing to my heart while pulling my head to his chest and letting me beat on him as I cried. "It's okay, Elan. Let it all out, all of it, just like that." He said, feeling his ribs break again and again as I hit him until I just shook and sobbed quietly. "Do you feel any better now, Elan?" he asked pulling my face up to look in my eyes.

"No! H-how can I feel better when I know that I-I repeatedly b-broke your r-ribs in a selfish tantrum?" I said, starting to cry again.

"Because it didn't hurt me as much as your tears did each second." He replied, holding me close to him as comfort, "Remember this, Elan, from now on you are my life."

"Then I order you to kiss me." I said, hoping against hope that he meant every word.

"As you command, my rose." He said, pulling my face to his and kissing me passionately as I had commanded. As we kissed Heaven walked in and nearly dropped the tray before clearing her throat, startling us senseless.

"I hope I'm not interrupting anything you two, but it's time for him to eat." She said before smiling and walking out of the room.

Grabbing the fork and knife I started feeding him his dinner of steak, mashed potatoes, lima beans, and a biscuit.

"You…" He started.

"Want to. I'm sorry about your ribs. Do they hurt?" I asked as I put a piece of steak in his mouth.

"No." He said, once he swallowed the meat, "They quit hurting when you cried. But you are hurting. Where at?" He asked; the immeasurable sorrow plain in his voice.

"In my heart. Kiss me again so that I can forget the pain forever." I begged, moving the food to the table and closing my eyes.

"As you wish my rose." Gently holding my face Alan brought his lips down and lightly placed them on mine in a loving kiss until I placed my hand on his head. As he deepened the kiss I took his hands and rapped his arms around me the way I wanted them before pulling him closer and holding him lovingly.

As we broke the kiss I laid my head on his chest and said, "I want to sleep like this tonight, so I command you not to leave until tomorrow, Alan. Understand my angel."

"Of course, if it is your wish." He said, ready to sleep with me while I slept.

"It is, Alan. It is." I said before falling asleep in his arms.

"My word. She really doesn't care what we think, dear, so long as she has him forever, does she?" Heaven said, smiling at the two sleeping lovers.

"Reminds me of someone." The voice says.

"Sleep well you two." She said as she closed the door and walked downstairs to eat her dinner. When I woke up the next morning I was surprised to find him still asleep in my arms.

"Alan! Why are you still here?" I asked, surprised.

He smiled as he answered my question, "You, Elan, are why I am still here even though I left five hours ago. I told you that I will always be with you, but you alone will see this me. Is that okay?"

"It's perfect. Now my happiness is complete." I said, kissing him only to find him returning my kiss.

"As you wish my rose." He said, smiling at me as he kissed me again.

"What should we do today, my angel?" I asked him, looking him over hungrily. He was wearing a pair of torn, faded blue jean shorts, leather gloves, a white headband, and a camouflage green tank top with a red rose graphic on it.

"How about you take me to your favorite place today. Is that okay?" He asked as he hugged me close to him.

"That's perfect!" I said, hugging him.

Heaven heard me coming down the stairs and cut me off. "How's it going today, Alan?" She asked him calmly while smiling.

"Good. Hold on you can see me?" Alan said, surprised that Heaven could see him.

"Yes." She said as she turned towards the kitchen. "So long as you love my daughter I will be able to see you. So continue to love her with all of your heart, Alan Fang. Try to take it easy today Alan, because those wounds are still fresh enough to do some serious damage if you're not careful. Will you two need anything?" She asked, not noticing me climbing onto his back as I found a comfortable spot there.

"We need a picnic and to leave soon, mom." I said from his back. "We're going to my special place"

"Are you comfortable, my beautiful rose?" He asked, nuzzling me tenderly.

"Yes. Very comfortable. Your hair's so soft, my beloved angel." I said flirtingly.

"Here's your lunch you two lovebirds. And be sure to kiss each other often for me." She said as she handed him a basket of food for our picnic and hugged us.

"Gladly." He answered her, smiling that angelic smile that first melted my heart. "And as much as she wishes."

Snuggling closer, I reached the corner of his mouth and planted a kiss there which he turned in to take.

"Thanks, mom." I said before putting my face against his neck and breathing in his scent. The scent of earth, honeysuckles, and wild roses. He noticed and let me get closer to his face so I could see more. As I moved up I kissed him again happily.


	4. Chapter 4: The Lovers Reunion

Alan woke up to a cold cloth on his head and Elan asleep on his chest. As he looked around and saw a mysterious woman nearby. She stood at an impressive six feet, with knee length silver hair and deep forest green eyes.

"Where am I?" He asked as he rubbed Elan's head.

"The town of Kulan. This is Elan's hotel room and you've been asleep for three days with a bad fever, Mr. Fang." Tanya said politely.

'_Three days…'_ Pulling Elan closer he put her under the covers before saying to Tanya, "Rest now. I will wake you up tomorrow. I promise on my heart."

As the girls slept he sung a lullaby that he made for Elan while he was training. Elan was lost in the silent darkness of her mind when a light shined down on her and she heard his lullaby. As it filled the darkness she sung along and it drew her to him. Waking up to his lips on hers though, was a pleasure like none other to her.

"Please promise to wake me up like that from now on." Elan said, opening her eyes.

"I promise my precious flower. Do you want anything, dear?" He held up her left hand as he asked her.

She grabbed his head and pulled his lips to hers and locked them in a passionate kiss. As she broke the kiss she said, "I never want you to leave me again."

"As you command, my dear." He said, kissing her again. As Alan finished cooking Elan woke Tanya and handed her a plate with ham, bacon, eggs, sausages, and pancakes.

"Good morning, Tanya. Please, eat as much as you want."

Tanya took the plate, looked at it, and asked, "Who cooked all of this?"

"I would say 'Kiss the cook'…" Alan's voice said from the kitchen, "But he's spoken for."

After they ate Elan went to take a shower, leaving the other two alone.

"So, when is the wedding?" Tanya asked him, curiously wondering as to how much time in which she had to prepare with. As she watched his smile faltered, his eyes darkened, and a single tear formed in his left eye.

"I don't know." He said, heart-breaking sadness layering his breaking voice. Elan was mouthing curses at her silently as she turned him around to her and let him cry on her shoulder.

"Don't cry my angel. So long as you will stay with me forever, I will wait. I promise."

Rubbing his back and hair she comforted him until a soft breath caressed her skin and Tanya whispered, "He's beautiful when he's asleep."

"I know…" I said, "And the fact that he chose me makes me both happy and sad at the same time. Happy because he chose me alone to be his, but sad because I keep hurting him."

Soon she found herself crying against his chest as the tears formed in her eyes.

"Hurting me is something that you can never do, because you heal any wound I have with your love. So please don't cry, my dear. Please… don't cry."

As her sobs subsided she buried her head in his chest and said, "It's still true Alan. And every time I hurt you it kills me."

"Elan, please believe me when I say that you will never hurt me. Not now, not ever. And the only way you could hurt me is to leave me…" He said, holding her close.

"I will never leave you." She choked out as she tightened her hold on his chest.

"Or if you died." He said, clutching her to his chest as close as he could without hurting her.

"But how would my death hurt you?" She asked, knowing that she was hurting him by doing so, but his reply stunned her.

"Because you are my life. Losing you would make my life meaningless, Elan Fang."

She gasped at her name and said, "But… Alan."

"I am ready," He said, holding her so close that she hears the breath of every word he spoke, "And the more we wait, the more it hurts you. So please Elan, will you marry me?"

"Yes Alan!" She cried.

Slowly, gently, he raised her lips to his and kissed her soothingly as he held her in a loving embrace.

* * *

As the lovebirds slept Tanya went to the teams commanding officer; Nova Flair. A 6'2" muscular swordsman. Nova had flowing black hair and eyes so green that emeralds turned green with envy.

"What, Tanya, is the reason for waking me up at 2 A.M.?" He said, rubbing his eyes.

"He's here sir, the wolf has lain down with the fox." She then told him about their past and the proposal as well.

"So that's why. I have no memory of my attempts at her claimed hand. Why are you crying, Tanya?" He whispered in her ear as she held him close.

"I'm crying because it hurts," She whispered into his neck, "And it hurts because I love you, Nova."

Shocked by her words he did the first thing he thought of and kissed her. Feeling his lips on hers she pulled him closer to her body just as he did. Breaking the kiss he asked, "Tanya, do you still love me?"

"I never stopped loving you, Nova. Why?" she asked, looking at him worriedly.

"Because I love you, but I don't know what love is?" He said sadly.

"Then I'll help you learn what love is, Nova. Is that ok?" She asked.

"Yes, Tanya. From now on my life is yours. Now and forever." He said with earnest.

"As long as you care for me I do not care how long, but when you love me, yes."

* * *

"Elan, are you okay?" Alan asked as he bandaged up her arm for the twelfth time this hour.

"Yes, dear. I'm okay. I promise." Elan replied as she thought, _'Damn! He's five times stronger than he was on that day when he saved me from the Wrag.'_ "Hey Alan, how about we go out tonight. You know, sleep in a hotel or stay in the park, that kind of thing." She asked, blushing as she did so.

"Do you…" He began to ask.

"Yes! Let's leave right now so that Tanya can't find us." She said as she hugged him.

"As you command, my beautiful flower." He said, grabbing their coats and her purse (Minus the tracking devices) before locking up the house and leaving Tanya the spare key.

"Where do you wish to go, dear?" He asked, kissing her on the cheek.

"Anywhere away from here for now, my angel." She said as they walked out of the door.

Together they went to Tigobi's and each bought a bottle of water and a cinnamon roll. As they walked to the park Elan pulled him into a nearby mall for a new outfit. As she looked for one to wear Alan bought his own. It was a pair of water camouflage style shorts and a water camouflage style tank top to wear and changed in to them. Elan, soon after Alan, bought a snow camouflage style transparent tank top and a snow camouflage style miniskirt to wear and changed as well. When they saw each other afterwards they were both thinking the same thing and that was, _'Whoa!'_

"Umm… Elan?" He asked, stunned.

"Is that you, Alan?" Elan asked, bleeding from her nose.

"Yes, my rose." He said, bleeding as well.

"What?" She asked, blushing crimson at his ravishing gaze.

"You look unbelievably beautiful, Elan. As beautiful as a goddess." He said, awe infusing his voice.

"Well **you** look like a god, Alan." She said, turning red.

As she watched, he took a sky blue ribbon and, after braiding her hair, tied it on for her. He then held her close and said, "Then you're my goddess, dear. I will always pray to and cherish you with my heart."

She didn't know what to say so she kissed him passionately instead.


	5. Chapter 5: A Mother’s Return

As they continued on their way to the park they held each other close and exchanged passionate kisses without a care. Alan took her to a secret place in the park and there she met the last thing she thought she'd ever see.

"Elan, this is Fernas. It is safe because he is an ally." Alan said as he held her to his chest as she looked at Fernas with fear.

_Hello, Elan Fang. I am Fernas, and I wish to apologize for five years ago._ He said, startling her into speaking.

_How did you know my name?_ She asked mentally.

_Alan told me about the whole incident himself, and about you._ He replied.

_I forgive you, Fernas, but I will not trust you easily. Understood?_ She said.

_Of course._ He more than willingly replied, _I would do the same if I were you._

"Do you believe me now, dear?" Alan asked her, stroking her hair.

"Yes." She replied, calming down.

He smiled and said, "Good. Because he will be your bodyguard in battle." Then he was setting out the picnic under a cloudrose tree and called out, _Tari, Nari, Sari, Zuri, Furi, Sernas, Bernas, Pernas, Vernas, and Fernas! Over here._ Then he called out to Elan, "Elan! You too. Over here for the food." Moving like the rest she came over to him and fell.

"Are you okay, my dear Rose?" he asked worriedly, before picking her up and moving her to the trunk of the tree.

"Yes, my gorgeous Angel. It's just a lot to take in at once, that's all." She said, leaning her head against the tree trunk.

"Here," He said, handing her a cup of mint tea, "Drink this. It will help."

"Thank you, my sweet Angel." She said, slowly drinking the tea and staring carefully at Fernas.

_What is on your mind, milady?_ He asked, spooking her and yet calming her at the same time with an image of her hands in his fur.

_That would be nice, Fernas. May I?_ She asked politely.

_As you wish._ He said, approaching her slowly. When he lay down at her side she stroked his fur and was surprised to find out that it was as soft as satin and very comfortable.

_Thank you, Fernas, for comforting me. I was wrong about you. Will you forgive me?_ She asked, burying her face in his fur.

_I forgive you, sweet Elan. You are safe with me, as are your secrets if you choose to share them with me_' He replied, soothing her.

_Thank you._ She said as she hugged him before eating some food like she was asked to.

_Alan. What shall I do?_ Fernas asked.

_Just do as she says and protect her._ He replied, sighing softly.

Just then Elan yawned so Alan put her on Fernas's back and took her home.

_Head back to the pack for now, but come here early tomorrow. I'll need you._ Alan said, cradling Elan to his chest.

As he tried to set her down on the bed she held him and whispered, "Please. Don't leave me alone."

Smiling he kissed softly her before he set her down and whispered, "I will never leave you again, my angel. I promise."

Then he lay down in the bed with her and together they went to sleep happily in each others arms. Waking up from a wonderful dream Elan heard her lullaby faintly from the kitchen and wondered what Alan was doing.

"I'll be there in a second, Elan. I promise." Alan's voice came from the kitchen, followed by his footsteps as he moved about, "Why don't you grab a shower?"

"I think I will." She said with a mischievous grin on her face and a plan. As Alan walked in Elan walked out of the bathroom for a change of clothes.

'_Whoa. She's gorgeous.'_ He thought as he stared at her.

"Umm... uh-huh. Elan. What are you doing?" He asked when he found his tongue.

"I'm getting dressed, silly." She said, winking at him.

"Why?" He asked while blushed.

"Because it's your birthday…" She replied huskily.

"WHHAAATTTT!!!!!" He screamed.

"Calm down, dear, and come eat your breakfast. It's your favorite." Before she did she locked the front door and every window in the house. Finally sitting down she never suspected Alan's sneak attack on her lips.

'_Ohhh. If only he would kiss me like this every time.'_ She thought dazedly as she kissed him back passionately.

'_I'll always love you, Elan. Promise me that you will never forget that, Elan. Please promise me.'_ He thought back at her before saying, "Is that a wish or a command, my Rose."

"I think I'll make it a command, my glorious Angel." She said finally, smiling lovingly at Alan.

"As you command, Milady." He said before kissing her again lovingly.

"What will we do today, dear?" She asked him when the kiss broke, curious as today's agenda.

"Today we train with the pack and find your partners." He answered her as they ate breakfast.

"Partners?" She asked, confused.

"There are ten members in the pack. I want to find out who you fight best with because half of the pack is yours by the Alpha Ranked Command (ARC)." He said on their way to the park.

"Oh. What's ARC?" She asked.

"ARC, or Alpha Ranked Command, is the wolves' version of a stable clan government. It helps them maintain order and is like an iron bond between them as brothers and sisters." He explained.

"Oh! And what are we in the pack?" She asked, curious now.

"We are the Alpha Male and Alpha Female of the pack. We hold the highest rank in the pack's Hierarchy. That's why you control half of the pack, honey." He said.

"Wow. I have always loved you, my angelic Alan Fang." she said, holding onto his arm and kissing his cheek lightly. Fernas and the pack were waiting for them at the secret place in the park.

"Choose who you want to fight with first and we will test you." Alan said as he rubbed Fernas's head.

She thought about it and chose. "Sari!"

_Milady!_ Sari said, bowing to Elan.

"You will fight with me first in this test." Elan said.

_As you wish, Milady._ She said, her ears drooping before snapping up.

"Oh. Elan. She's a pacifist." Alan said.

"Maybe, but you will see." Elan said smiling at Sari before blowing a kiss to Alan.

"Very well then. Begin!" As Alan and Fernas charged the girls split and suddenly the guys were attacked from behind.

_What the! How did you… look out!_ suddenly the girls attacked from the front and nearly hit the guys. _That was close. How did they do that?_

_I don't know, but we should be careful._

"Enough!" Alan said as he raised his hands. With Sari behind them Elan appeared in front to talk.

"Well?" She asked.

"You two pass. How…" He started to ask.

"It's a secret." She said, winking at him before she kissed him, "But… I might teach it to you for a price."

"What's your price?" He asked her, kissing her lips.

"You know what. I just changed my mind. You want to know how so I'll teach you. But you'll have to do something special for me." She said, purring in his ear.

"Huh? Oh! Very well. I accept your offer." He said with a mischievous grin on his face and a blood blush on hers. As she recovered Alan laid out some food for her and said, "Eat."

Sitting down with the rest of the pack Alan began to talk with the other Wrags while Fernas sat with Elan.

_What is the matter, Elan?_ Fernas asked.

_It's just that time that females have._ She thought while eating her food.

_You mean you're in…_ Fernas said, surprised at her mood.

_Yes. I am in that._ She said, shocked at his perceptiveness.

_So that's why. You knew she would fight, didn't you?_ He asked.

_Yes. But please keep it a secret from Alan._ She asked.

_As you wish, Lady Fang._ He said, nuzzling her softly.

She hugged him and laid her head on his shoulder before saying, _Just call me Elan, okay?_

…_Okay._ He said lightly as she drifted off to sleep.

_She is very beautiful when she is asleep, isn't she?_ Alan said lovingly.

_She is, Alan._ Fernas replied softly.

"Where am I? What's happening to me?" Elan wondered as she walked around in a pitch dark room.

_Elan._ Said a mysterious voice that seemed to echo throughout the room.

"Who are you?" She asked the voice.

_A friend who wants to help you._ Was all it said.

"How?" Elan asked, now thoroughly curious as to the voice's identity.

_By fighting with you._ It said happily.

"With me?" Elan asked, confused.

_Yes. All you have to do is sign this paper, but read it first._ The voice said as a paper appeared in front of her. Then the room suddenly lit up as she read the paper.

"So once I sign this you will join me out there and follow my orders alone. Correct?" Elan said.

_That is correct._ Was the reply.

"Very well." She said as she signed the paper. Then the voice took a physical form, causing her to gasp. "Heaven! Mother. How…" Elan asked, shocked by this turn of events.

_It is good to see you again Elan. I just wish it wasn't like this._ Heaven said to her daughter as they hugged each other.

"But, how?" She asked.

_When I died I put my soul in yours and slept until you would need me._ Her mother explained as she held her daughter.

"Thank you, Mother, for not leaving me."

_Of course. Now wake up and show him what a woman can do._

Waking up she saw Alan sleeping next to her with his head on her shoulder. Looking up she saw that it was midnight so she moved his head to her chest and hummed his lullaby. When they woke up it was nine in the morning and it was also a beautiful day.

_Hey Alan. It's been a long time._ Said a blonde Wrag.

_Heaven! How…_ he asked, shocked senseless by this turn of events.

_Elan, can we talk in private?_

_But of course, mother._

_You heard her people. Tune out! That's an ARC order. You too Elan. Please?_

_Sir!_

_When I died, three years ago, I sent my soul into my daughter to rest until she would need me. As it stands this training has made me realize that it's time I woke up and fought at her side._ Heaven explained.

_Will you stay with us for now?_ He asked, smiling at her and pointing to Elan.

_Of course._ She said happily.

As he watched she suddenly took up that motherly look before asking, _Have you gotten married yet?_

_No…_ He said, his eyes dimming.

Suddenly she started to shake and in her place was a young woman.

"Ah! To stand on two legs again. So exhilarating!"

"Mother!" Elan screamed as she hugged Heaven.

"Yes, Elan. Why haven't you already tied the knot with him?" Heaven asked, hugging her daughter.

"We have no best-man, no maid-of-honor, nothing." Elan explained sadly, her voice breaking.

Changing back, Heaven said, _I might be able to help there._

"Thank you." Those were the only words she could say before she broke down into Alan's shoulder.

As she walked out of the park Heaven caught Tanya's scent. Seeing her go into the mall Heaven changed to her human form and followed her to a clothing store.

"Tanya! Hey! How's it been?" Heaven called.

"Do I know you?" Tanya asked.

"In a way." Heaven replied, shrugging her shoulders.

"No… it can't be. Heaven?" Tanya asked in shock.

"You remembered my name, Tanya. Good!" Heaven replied, smiling.

"How…"

"Long story. I was wondering if you wanted to help me get them married." Heaven asked.

"Sure!" Tanya said. "Let's buy our dresses now, so that we're ready for the wedding."

After three hours they emerged from the store with their bridal dresses.

"That's so much better." Tanya said, smiling at Heaven.

"So you're in love with Nova, eh?" Heaven asked with a knowing look in her eyes.

"Yes. And I think he's in love with me." Tanya said, blushing.

"Well he is in love with you, Tanya." Heaven said taking Tanya's bags before pushing her to the left, right into Nova.

"Nova! Why…"

"Our date, Tanya." He said, chuckling at her blush and kissing her. "I love that blush of yours. It makes you look heavenly." Blushing tomato red, she kissed him as passionately as she could, while he played with the box in his hand.

"I was wondering... how much do you like me Nova?" She asked him.

Getting onto one knee he asked, "Tanya, will you marry me?"

"Yes Nova! I will gladly marry you."

"Good." Was all he said before he kissed her so passionately that she passed out as soon as the kiss broke. "I love you, Tanya Flair, and will from now until eternity for you alone." Then he picked her bridal style and took her back to his place so that they could plan out the wedding and honeymoon.

"Good luck you two lovebirds! Come see me some time."

"Of course! Till we meet again mom!" He said.


	6. Chapter 6: The Double Engagement

As Tanya Went with Nova, Heaven went back to Elan.

_Tanya will help us if she can remember to. She's in love with Nova._ Heaven said.

_Where are they?_ Elan asked, curious about this new development.

_Don't know. One second she's confessing her feelings for Nova to me and then she finds her face in his chest because I pushed her into him._ Heaven said, smiling mischievously.

_Why?_ Elan asked, curious as to Tanya's feelings for Nova.

Alan walked over and taking his fiancé's hand said, "Elan it's almost time for us to go eat. We'll see you again at the hotel."

Fernas looking worried at Elan, asked, _Milady, will you be OK, or would you like one of us to come with you. _

"I will be fine now go rest and I'll see you in the morning." Elan said. "Goodnight Fernas."

"Are you sure you want to do this." Alan asked. "I don't want to force you to do something that you don't wish to do, because if I do I will not forgive myself." Seeing the pain in his eyes she pulled him close to her and kissed him.

"Alan you don't need to worry about that because you can never force me to do anything unless I have to do it without you. I love you, Alan, and nothing will ever change that because you have my heart and I have yours."

Taking her into his arms and holding her close he said, "Thank you. You were the first person to ever tell me that you cared about me and even tried to save my life when I didn't deserve it. For that you will always be my goddess."

"You protected me from an explosion, fought off a Wrag that was trying to eat me, and carried me home while you had two ribs sticking out of your chest. If anyone doesn't deserve anything, Alan, it is me. I don't deserve your kindness, or your love, or even your heart. I am the one who does not deserve you." She said as she began to cry into his shoulder.

He just held her and made a calm purring noise in her ear. _'I swear, on my love, that you will never hurt like this again. Even if it kills me, she will never be sad again.'_ He swore mentally as he leaned down and kissed her tearstained lips comfortingly. "Do not cry my rose. It hurts my heart to see you so."

Slowly she quit crying and tilted her head back so that she could kiss him. Sitting down he cradled her while she whimpered. Finally making up her mind she leaned towards him she said one word before she kissed him, "Thanks."

At first he was somewhat surprised, but quickly kissed back and his arms around her waist that earlier had been cradling her were now pressing her body to his. Her arms were around his neck pressing his head to hers. He just loved how soft her lips felt on his and the way he so easily could smell her sweet scent, the scent of mint, lavender, and roses blended into a wonderful mix that he just couldn't get enough of. She couldn't get enough of his scent of earth, honeysuckles, and wild roses as well and she felt how she practically melted into him.

"Forever, my rose, you are welcome." He said, holding her tenderly.

Sighing, she said, "Forever sounds perfect. Deal." Then she kissed him again before they went to their reservation. After an excellent dinner and a few slow dances Elan was happily snuggled into Alan's arms and was breathing in his scent as she slept. Alan, for his part, smiled as she purred in her sleep.

'_Gods, how much I love you, my beautiful rose goddess.'_ He then held her closer and purred with her as she smiled. When he walked into their hotel room Heaven woke up and noticed them purring.

"So, did you two have a good time? And where am I going to sleep?" She asked, knowing the first answer already.

"Yes. And you will sleep on that bed while she sleeps on mine."

"Why not sleep in the same bed as her."

"Because…"

"Anyways, why don't you ask her first?" Heaven then asked him.

"She's asleep; I don't think I can get that much of an answer."

"You haven't tried, have you?" Heaven then went to Alan and bent down so her mouth was at Elan's ear. "Hey, Elan would you have anything against sleeping with Alan?" She asked her.

"Hn... No." They could hear her say sleepily.

"Okay, in the same or in a different bed then him?" She then asked her.

"Nnnn same." She said in the same sleepy voice. Heaven now stood up with a big smirk on her face. Alan just stood there shocked before suddenly smiling at her and asking, "How?"

"Nnnnnnn… in your arms." She said clutching him to her in her sleep.

"Very well, my beautiful rose goddess. As you wish."

Changing into his pajamas he couldn't help but think about what she would try so he left the shirt off and walked out into the room. There, on his bed, in white lace panties and a form fitting tank top, was Elan. She was waiting for him sleepily and as she heard him walk over she whispered out one word, "Scared." He slowly slipped down next to her and pulled her close, humming hr lullaby gently into her ear. Sighing, she slid deeper into his comforting embrace and snuggled against his warm chest listening to the lullaby, and his beating heart, as she fell into a wonderfully peaceful sleep in his arms.

* * *

Nova and Tanya were walking back to Nova's room in each others arms when Tanya asked, "Nova, what are we going to do about the wolf child?"

"Do not worry about it. I shall test him myself soon enough to see his true potential." He said, pulling her closer as they passed by another bar. "Besides, you seem much more interesting to me right now." He growled suggestively in her ear, his eyes scanning up and down her well endowed form.

"So do you." She purred lustfully as she licked his lips before kissing his lips. Finally reaching the room Nova was ready and glad that it was hers.

* * *

Elan didn't want to move, but when she heard Alan's stomach growl she decided to get up go cook breakfast. Moving his arm, however, caused him to draw her face to his and give her the waking kiss she had commanded him to give her from now on before letting her go and going back to sleep with a smile on his face. Before she walked away his head caught her attention, or rather the two wolf ears on top of his head, making her grin deviously and make mental plans for those ears later. She was stirring up the eggs as she fried the bacon and heard the toast pop out of the toaster in time for her to cook the eggs. Placing some bacon on their plates she quickly buttered the toast and served the eggs before setting the plates on the table and getting hugged by a loving Alan.

"Food's ready, my Angel." She said, returning the hug before sitting down to eat. "Dig in."

Walking to the kitchen he mumbled, "Second…coffee." And came back with two mugs of said brew for them to drink. As they ate breakfast Elan became curious about his outfit so she asked him about it.

"No real reasons. Just felt like wearing it today." His outfit was a pair of ice blue cargo shorts, a red form fitting tank top with a black rose graphic over the heart, a black headband with a red rose graphic, and green combat boots. She didn't comment about it again as she was to busy drooling uncontrollably. She wore a white form fitting tank top, blue miniskirt, brown combat boots and red headband with a wolf's head graphic. "Elan…"

"Yes, Alan."

"Do you think…argh, this is embarrassing."

Elan stood up and went over to him. She knew that when he said that something was embarrassing, it was either very personal of very selfish of him to ask for it. "What is it Alan? Please, tell me." She said into his hair as she held him.

"I…I just…it's not…" Then for the second time she had ever seen he cried.

"Alan!" He didn't hear her. He couldn't. All he could do was cry out in pain as his heart finally won the battle and broke.

"You miss your mother, don't you? 'I want to go see my mother.' That was what you wanted to ask me isn't it?" She could wait for her answer. It meant nothing if Alan was in pain.

"Y…y-yes." He finally croaked out after some time into her chest.

"Then we will go see her, together." She said as she pulled him closer to her and kissed his hair.

"T-thank y-you."

"Never think it's embarrassing to ask to see your mother, Alan. Everyone deserves to see their mother and love them. You are no different and I am not jealous of your love for her." She said with conviction. He was about to say something when he suddenly felt another pair of arms wrap around him in a comforting hug.

"She's right about this, Alan. Kids worry about their mothers as much as their mothers do about them. Trust a mother on this." Heaven said into his neck.

"Thank you, Heaven. Elan. I want you to come with me to get my mother." The two girls looked at each other and said, "Gladly, my angel."

As they got ready for the trip there was a knock at the door.

"Coming." Alan yelled as he sheathed his sword. Opening the door he saw a man standing there in a pair of ragged white jean shorts and a silver muscle shirt. He was 5'10" and slightly muscular with gold eyes and mid-back length black hair.

"Hello Master Alan. Are you going somewhere?" The man asked worriedly noticing the sword.

"Yes I am, Fernas. I am going to get my mother. Elan and Heaven are going with me. Why?" He asked, noting the worried expression on the man's face.

"It's my old pack." The man whimpered.

"Come inside Fernas. Please sit down while I make some tea." Alan said calmly as he walked into the kitchen. The girls walked out to see Fernas but only saw some man sitting in the living room. Alan son walked out with a tray in his hands and serve tea to the man. "Please Fernas, calm down and drink your tea. They can't hurt you here. No one can as long as you are with me. You know that." Doing as he was told Fernas numbly drank his tea before setting his glass down and broke down crying. Heaven was the one to comfort him as the shoulder he could cry on.

"Shhhhh. It's okay Fernas. I'm right her for you as long as you need or want me." Heaven said as she just held him while rubbing his back.

"I-I know! That's w-why! Wh-what if you're hurt. I would never be able to forgive myself! Please, please, promise me that you will always be here for me, my Angelic Heaven." He begged as he clung to her. His look was one of sadness, pain, betrayal, and love.

"We all will make that promise, Fernas. And it will be with blood." Alan said after a minute. As everyone they were about to argue they noticed the look on his face. That look had meant the death for many people and "certain creatures" lately. He had once, just before entering town, killed a basilisk with that look in a staring contest. Then he drew a dagger out of his sleeve and said, "This very dagger claimed a friends life by my hands, and the very same day I cursed it so that those who would betray their friends would die by those they wanted to help." Then he unsheathed the dagger and cut his wrist at the same time drawing up the blood in his arm.

"I, Alan Fang; Born by humans, but raised as a wolf, The Pride of The Fanged World as my title, Swear By Blood, that, by the blood, I will never abandon my friends and invoke the curse of this blade."

Then Elan took the dagger and cut her wrist saying, "I, Elan Fang; Born by humans, but raised as a fighter, The Fang of Roses as my title, Swear By Blood, that, by the blood, I will never abandon my friends and invoke the curse of this blade."

Then Heaven repeated the process saying, "I, Heaven Rose; Born by humans, lived as a mother, but raised as a fighter, The Golden Fang as my title, Swear By Blood, that, by the blood, I will never abandon my friends and invoke the curse of this blade."

Fernas made the last of the Oath cuts saying "I, Fernas Mato; Born by a male wolf and a female human, but raised as an outcast, The Black Fang as my title, Swear By Blood, that, by the blood, I will never abandon my friends and invoke the curse of this blade."

Suddenly the dagger began to shine as it floated from Fernas's slack hand, flew to Alan, and resheathed itself. Suddenly snapping out of his thoughts, Alan pulled Elan to the room and told everyone good night before passing out in her arms. Elan saw that he was out and held him close before lying down in the bed and placing his head on her shoulder.

'_You will always be my guardian light, My Angel.' _


	7. Chapter 7: The Fifth Fang

After a light breakfast Alan, Elan, Heaven, and Fernas started to prepare for their journey to visit Alan's mom. From there they went to the hill where Fernas and Alan joined up.

"We'll rest here for today and tomorrow the others will join us." Alan said as he set up a tent.

Everyone woke up later that night to Alan's voice singing a song and the sound of rhythmic clapping. They soon walked out and listened as Alan started to sing a love song for Elan. Tari, Nari, Sari, Zuri, Furi, Sernas, Bernas, Pernas, and Vernas were just finishing breakfast so they decided to train. As the day went on, Elan noticed that Alan seemed to be worried and was trying to distance himself from the others. When it got to thee point where he would only talk to Elan, she asked him what was wrong. He was quiet for a few minutes before he slowly lowered his eyes until their eyes met. As she looked into his eyes she saw something there that she never wished to see; fear. Holding her arms open to him she said, "I will always love you, Alan, no matter what happens to you." Then he leaned into the embrace, put his head on her shoulder, and broke down. She just held him close and comforted him. After five minutes she felt his breath softly caress her neck. _'He always tries to be so strong foe me. Now I'll be as strong for him. Now I will protect my Angel from this pain.'_

Noticing him shake and whimper, she laid him out on the grass with his head on her lap. Then she started to sing a lullaby she had been making for a month now to him. As she sang to him he started to calm down while the others were enraptured by the lullaby.

When she fell asleep Heaven said, "Young love is beautiful. Don't you agree my Black Fang?"

"It is, dear Heaven, it is." was all Fernas said before he fell asleep in her arms. She gently laid him on the ground, and soon fell asleep, kissing him like the rest of the girls.

Nova and Tanya, who were following them, were also entranced by the song as well. Then seeing Heaven fall asleep and shift forms shocked them both. After they recovered nova began to move towards the camp. Tanya, as she began to follow him, stepped on a twig. Hearing a sudden snapping sound Alan jumped up and growled in Tanya's direction before nudging Elan awake.

Seeing her eyes open he shifted, but kept his wolf ears, and said, "Someone's following us."

"Good boy." She said while scratching him behind the ears until he pulled her close and kissing her passionately while she rubbed his hair and ears.

When Nova was forty feet away Alan broke the kiss and said, "I know you're there Nova, so get Tanya out of the trees, get over here, and go to sleep." Then he rubbed his head into her hand. She then rubbed his ears again and returned the kiss while purring. When the kiss broke Elan cuddled up to him and went to sleep.

Tanya saw how the group's girls were cuddled up to their guys and asked, "Nova, what's wrong?"

"What should I do, Tanya? I'm confused." He said.

"Then hold me like them." She said before walking over to him and kissing him. Then, together, they slid to the ground and slept.

Together everyone traveled for two more days through the forests and grasslands of the Newland Plains. As they grew closer Alan suddenly put Elan on his back, shifted to his wolf form, and ran up the mountain path. When he reached the house Stoneclaw was outside crying.

"Master Stoneclaw…" Alan said after he shifted back to his human form. Hearing his voice Stoneclaw looked Alan in the eyes and said two words that broke him completely: "She's dead."

Alan didn't even need to fall as he slipped into a coma while Elan cried into his chest.

Nova was the first member of the party to reach the hut and learn the result of their trip.

"What's wrong? Please Elan, tell me what happened." Tanya, who was behind Nova, knelt down beside Elan and held her as she cried. Heaven just kept asking until Nova told her. Then he lifted Alan and placed him on the spare bed in Stoneclaw's house. As he went to Tanya a sudden thought sprung from his lips.

"Elan. You and Heaven are to watch and help him recover. I want heaven to come and get me when he awakens."

Elan didn't even look back as she went over and sat down next to her husband while Heaven went to the kitchen and started cooking. When she was sure that she was alone Elan crawled into the bed, curled up next to Alan, and silently cried herself to sleep.

Unknown to even Fernas was how Heaven felt about Alan. When she entered the kitchen a sudden wave of fear and sadness hit her. Then she fell to the floor and shook as the silent sobs wracked her frame.

Fernas soon began to worry as the sun set and went to look for her as the stars appeared. It wasn't until he looked in the kitchen that he found her curled up crying on the floor. After gently picking her up he sat down on a bench near the wall and set her in his lap. "Why Heaven? What's wrong? Why are you crying?" He asked softly as he held her close and hugged her shaking form.

"I don't… I'm… Alan."

"He'll come back, Heaven. He'll always come back to Elan, remember. He's her angel…"

"He's mine too, Fernas. That's why I'm so…" She said as she held while she tried to stop the sobs. After a while she managed to stop trembling, but still cried while he held her. "Why do I feel like this about him?"

Fernas began to rub her back as he thought of an answer to her question.

"It feels like I… I…"

"Care for him as if he were your own child. I feel the same way, Heaven."

"I don't even want to imagine what Elan's going through right now." Heaven said as she got up and began to make tea.

Later that night, as she was serving everyone dinner, Stoneclaw stiffened before glancing worriedly at the room that Alan's in and saying, "She needs to be fed NOW, Heaven. She'll die soon if she doesn't eat something."

Heaven, in a burst of panic, quickly rose up and hurried about as she made a meal for Elan. As she entered the room she put the food on the table and went over to take care of Alan while Elan ate.

"Elan, I want to sleep in here with you two tonight. I also need to talk to you about something."

"What do you need to talk to me about?"

"I think I may be in love with Alan."

"What?" Elan asked incredulously.

"I may love him the same way you do."

"Uh…"

"Please Elan…" Heaven's voice suddenly broke and Elan held her as she cried. After a few minutes she was able to speak again. "Elan… please… let me stay with him."

"I...I'm not sure. just give me a second to think." _'Or scream.'_ She added silently. Then, remembering the food that Heaven brought in for her, she sat down and began to eat.

_'Alan...I wish you could help me figure out my emotions. I...I'm afraid ... afraid of hurting Elan...afraid of loving you.'_ Then, being unsure of everything around her, she gently took his hand and placed it to her heart before closing her eyes to stop herself from crying.

_Allow those who love you to help you find the way. I promise you that everything wil work out. As his mother, I ask that youplease take care of Alan for me Heaven. You're my only hope, you and your daughter, For the future of my son._

_Alan's mom! How are you...where are you..._

"Where is who, mother?"

"Wha... Oh! Never mind that Elan. Tell me about something romantic he did for you."

"Mother… I've decided."

"Decided what?"

"If you tell Fernas, then I'll share him with you. That's all that I'll ask."

Shocked at the sudden decision, Heaven began to think about the idea.

"Please." They almost missed it, but it was said by Alan, so no matter how faint they would hear it.

It was also all that she needed to heaer to make her decision.

"I will tell Fernas tonight, not because I must, but because Alan wishes it."

"Very well."

Then Heaven grabbed the tray and left, pausing long enough to say two words. "Help her."


End file.
